The overall goal of the Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program is to support the intent of the Paul Calabresi Award for Clinical Oncology (K12). The Program fosters interdisciplinary training in clinical and translational oncology therapeutic research for physicians in one of a number of oncology disciplines, including medical, surgical, dermatologic, pediatric, radiation and pathology. By designing a K12 program that brings together these broad disciplines, the Paul Calabresi Scholars themselves form a multidisciplinary group whose collaborations and interactions augment the overall training efforts under the K12 program. Firm core requirements include completion of required and elective course work for a Certificate in Clinical Translational Oncology at CWRU. A basic research effort is a required part of the training program and is linked to the clinical research efforts that include writing and activating a therapeutic clinical protocol and submission of a career development award application. These efforts will result in highly qualified Paul Calabresi scholars capable of independent research in clinical oncology and therapeutics with a team science orientation based in hypothesis testing of important translational questions in the field. The Program brings together strong Internal and External Advisory Committees committed and experienced in the area of clinical translational therapeutics research in oncology. The Program and the cancer center provides scholars with an outstanding environment to pursue career development. Past trainees have emerged as academic physicians developing independent clinical research programs often with external funding and with active investigator-initiated clinical trial efforts.